Computing devices such as smart phones may be configured to run applications. Generally, an application is software that runs on the resources of the computing device. A user of the computing device may encounter an error in the application, for example, while the computing device is running the application.
The application may include a link to a web page, to allow the user to report an error to a developer of the application. The user may enter information specifying a type of error encountered, by interacting with controls or fields included on the web page. The web page may in turn send the information to a server system that is configured to collect information indicative of errors encountered by user of the application.